Adam's True Colors
by RubySanders
Summary: After Bob's death, Adam gives a speech at the Bionic Academy, and Bree learns something new about her brother.


**A/N: Well, I didn't think I would manage this, but I did. This will probably be the only pairing between these two. I'm not exactly comfortable with writing a full-fledged story just yet on the topic. Anyways, this is a one-shot that I finished. Because of my other stories and work, this story took about a week to write, give or take a day or two.**

 **I'm hoping I got Leo's character correct. I can understand if I didn't. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any characters associated with it.**

* * *

It seemed fitting to everyone at the Academy that Adam give a speech for Bob.

Bob's death was a blow to the face for most of the students, as he was just so innocent. Sure, Bob was not bright, but he was friendly. Overall, Bob was a miniature Adam, which was likely why Adam befriended him. Since Bob was bionic and we found no family, Adam brought together a funeral service for Bob. Chase, Leo, and Mr. Davenport helped bring in the flowers and the coffin and soon, everyone dressed in their church's best, settled down into the seat.

I waited patiently as Mr. Davenport and a few of Bob's brothers and sisters, Spin included, gave their eulogies and then sat down. Finally, the person we had all been waiting for strode up to the platform and cleared his throat, somehow nervous.

"My name is Adam Davenport and Bob is – was my best friend. Bob's death came as a shock to all of us, I'm sure. I mean, we are bionic. Were we not supposed to be invincible? Well, I tell you, the sad answer is we are not invincible. I nearly died in space trying to save a generation of people who hate us.

"Bob's greatest trait was that he could look past all the doubters and still live his life without anyone fearing him. Sure he carried some secrets to the grave, heck, we all do. However, Bob would have wanted us to do the same.

"Because Bob told me one of his secrets, I only find it fair that I tell you one of mine. Not a lot of people know this, but..."

Adam paused. "I'm gay."

Everyone gasped. My brother was gay. What? Impossible! What about Sabrina, the girl he supposedly had a crush on? And what about Danielle?

"I know that comes as a surprise to a lot of people, but it is the truth. I did not realize it at the time, but I'm not that attracted to girls. Danielle, I was, but Sabrina…that was an act.

"I'm still Adam Davenport, the same loveable goofball that likes bionic brother toss, loves to eat and work out, and will say the most random things at times. The only difference is I'm gay.

"If you are gay, come out with it. Heck, Bob and I have, and you can too. If you ever find yourself looking at someone in a different way, talk to me and I'll do my best to listen, even if I don't have all the answers."

Later that day, Mr. Davenport and the rest of us were gathered in the Living Quarters, most of us looking uncomfortably at Adam. "Well, are we just going to stand here or what?" Adam questioned.

"Sorry. I'm having trouble processing things," Leo admitted. "You being gay changes everything."

"How so?"

"Well, we've been living under the same roof for years. What happens if you try touching me?"

I was about to come to Adam's defense, but Chase beat me to it. "That's what's you're worried about? You are worried about Adam touching you? We're family; we touch each other all the time."

"Yeah, but I didn't have to worry about if Adam had a crush on me," Leo countered. "He might get ideas now that he's gay."

"Just because he is gay doesn't change the fact that he's still Adam," I said. "And the truth is, what do any of us have against gays?"

"Bree does have a point," Douglas stated. "I'm all for gays. I met several gays when I was prison. They happen to be some of the kindest people I have met."

"I don't really care about gays. So long as none of them try kissing me, I don't see why we can't let them be with us," Mr. Davenport stated.

Apparently, Leo was the only one who still had a problem. "Well, it's still weird!"

"Leo, being gay is a part of life," Chase explained. "Besides, Adam is our brother. If he wants to be gay, then we should accept that! We shouldn't be mean about it or anything."

Leo sighed dramatically. "Well, I suppose. But I still don't get why."

"We can't help who we fall in love with," I stated. "The beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Fine, so long as Adam doesn't kiss me, I can live with that. So, Adam, do you have a crush on me?"

"Not really. You're a cool brother, but I just don't feel that level of attraction," Adam admitted.

Leo was relieved. When the Davenport brothers and Leo exited the Living Quarters to grab some items, I turned to Chase. "Hey, that was nice of you to defend Adam like that."

Chase shrugged. "Well, what can I say? I have to stick up for my boyfriend." With that, Chase kissed Adam on the cheek and then the two of them walked out hand in hand.


End file.
